Gray Stained Windows
by x-xFallenAndBrokenx-x
Summary: A war between Angels And Demons. Who will come out victorious? Naruto the demon prince and Sasuke the angel prince. What would happen if they fell in love? Would both species lose or conquer? NaruXSasu
1. We Are Enemies

_**Gray Stained Windows**_

**_by: x-xFallenAndBrokenx-x_**

**Talking:** "Blah Blah"

**Thinking: **_'Blah Blah'_

**_Emphasis:_** Blah Blah _Blah Blah_** Blah Blah**

**Authors Note: HI! It's Isabella.. I know I mentioned in my other story that this one was coming out. It's totally different from that one. There is some humor in this one but it will be kept to a minimum. AND YES MY FRIENDS there will be a lemon =3 This is an action/paranormal/other things story lol. I hope you like it though.. That's the reason I write =3 so yes v.v enjoy the story! hopefully .; I cant make promises about chapter two since school is coming up but Ill get it out as soon as I can!**

_January 1__st__, 2009_

_惨殺の戦争。_

_(The War Of Bloodshed.)_

**A war has begun today. **A war that will kill many and spare few. Demons against Angels. Angels against Demons. Sure, Heaven and Hell have been at war for most of eternity. But never out in plain view of the humans. Humankind is oblivious to what these works of 'fiction' do at night. They are oblivious to the merciless killings that go on behind their backs when they are not looking. What could be lurking in the shadows. What could be lurking in the light, right before their own eyes.

People write about things such as these. Angels and Demons fighting for supremacy. Now the war has started to actually have a winner. To actually have the order lead by the reckless demons and angelic angels of Heaven and Hell. The time is now. Will the demons with brute force win? Or the Angels with their quick wit? No one will know until the end. By sheer force of will, may all who die in this battle **rest in peace or in pieces.**

Here we will begin, with a man who has no worries or doubts about his true power. A man who is rather reckless and knuckleheaded at times. His name is Naruto Uzumaki. The demon prince. Leading an army that was among the first deployed to the surface. An army he trained to kill and fight. He had to make his father proud. He had to make people respect him, or to himself, he would surely be damned.

Unfortunately, his father would never be proud in death. King of the demons of the Underworld he had been the most respected of all. Until betrayal from the angels shook their foundation. They had killed his father, somehow, someway he would repay them. And have them relinquish their standing in the world. It was a demon's world now. They would just have to live in it.

But even though Naruto was prince at the time, His fathers throne was won by someone else who had decided to start the war between the two species. Naruto would not have gone that far with it but he didn't mind taking his revenge. But he just felt like he was doing the same they had done to him. Taking fathers away from their kids. He was nothing like Kyuubi Akatsuki who took pleasure in pain and in other people's suffering. Kyuubi was a bloodthirsty animal that had no right taking Naruto's throne from him. So Naruto had decided to go to the surface and work with his army there, rather than see Kyuubi's smirking, triumphant face. It annoyed him to no end.

Now was the time to show his people who Kyuubi had been dealing with. This war was pointless. When he got home he would get a new vote and take that throne away to stop this war. But until that happened he was stuck fighting in something he didn't want to participate in. But that was how war was to most people. People are drafted in and have no choice of whether to fight or not. It's you either fight or die. And Naruto preferred to live until he could get his throne back.

_*Present* 10:59 p.m._

Naruto rolled onto his back tiredly. Neji's hand ran up his abdomen and onto his chest. They lay there naked and spent as Naruto's cerulean gaze remained on the ceiling. He could usually recover quickly after sex. That's what he hated most of all. Neji had met Naruto at a bar and they wound up back at Neji's house. How, Naruto couldn't remember. He had been to far gone to remember most of what happened.

He had been buzzed but now the buzz was gone. It always went quickly. He didn't know why but he hated that part of being different as well. Neji hummed softly, still drunk he guessed. "That was good Naru-sempai," Neji cooed , draping one leg over Naruto's. Naruto rolled his eyes, I know it was." He answered back, sitting up on the bed. He nudged Neji's leg off and got out of the bed, not really caring about his nudity.

"Where are you going?" Neji asked, not about to get up from the bed and follow after him. He was to tired to even sit up. Naruto grabbed a towel, ignoring the man on the bed, "I'm taking a shower. And then I will take my leave." Naruto said with a shrug.

"… Will you come back," Neji asked a little unsure.

"Do you want the truth?"

"Yes."

"Then no," Naruto said bluntly and walked into the bathroom. He turned on the water as hot as it would go and stepped under it. The water felt good as he watched off Neji's scent and his sweat. He didn't bother using the shampoo since it would remind him of the man on the bed. He never liked to be reminded of people he had wronged. It always irked him in some way.

He did use the soap although since it was just plain store bought soap that most people used. His shower was over sooner than he would have liked it to be. But, he needed to get out of there if he was ever going to be able to leave. Neji was really clingy it seemed. Naruto smirked at the thought and pulled on his black leather pants with a black muscle shirt. He walked out and put his boots on along with his orange leather duster.

Naruto liked leather because it was light weight and it smelled better than just cotton would. Glancing at Neji he barely noticed he was sleeping. His lips were bruised and he looked terrible. _'Good,'_ Naruto thought,_ 'Maybe he will be to sore tomorrow to look for me.'_ Naruto shrugged on his bag of weapons and left the Hyuuga household.

The full moon shone brightly in the sky, lighting up the parts of the streets that were not already lit up by the street lamps. Getting on his motorcycle, he pulled out of the driveway, going on his way to fight off the angels that seemed so high and mighty. They weren't that strong in all honesty. Most of them died in one blow and were sent to their form of _**'Paradise.'**_

The _'Paradise' _they spoke of so often, didn't exist for Naruto. Naruto didn't think of any paradise for himself since he had sinned to no end. Later he would have to pay the price for the misdeeds he had committed in his lifetime. It was a much more simple deal than going to the place that may or may not exist. He would never know if it did or what it felt like. When he died his soul would die. That's how it would be and that's what it would amount to. There was no moving on after he died. He was dead, period. No loopholes. No bargaining. Just plain death.

Naruto let out a sigh as his hair whipped back in the wind, drying it. His goggles had small specks of water on them from his hair. He would have to stop and cleaned them if he were going to be able to see. Naruto cut in the line of traffic on the highway so he wouldn't fly off the bridge coming up. There were only a few cars out tonight, odd. He shook the feeling off as he crossed the bridge.

Glancing off to the side, he noticed a black SUV was getting closer to him on the side. What the hell? Naruto slowed down, wondering if he wanted to cut in line. The vehicle slowed down as well, staying even with Naruto, slowly inching over. It seemed as if whoever was in the SUV wanted him off the bridge. Hell if Naruto was going to do that. Slamming on the gas and revving his engine, he weaved through the middle of traffic, getting between two semi's slowly speeding up.

He sped past the two cabs and got in front of one of the semis. He didn't want to get in a fight right now but they always seemed to pick him. He frowned hearing a motorcycle engine coming from just around a loud semi behind him. _'Damn,' _Naruto thought, turning on his blinker, going into the exit that veered left just up ahead. He didn't want the civilians hurt if he had to kill somebody this early in the night.

Naruto's usual killings were around three o'clock a.m. Yeah, that's right. What most humans called the demonic hour. Well, you could call it that if you wanted since Naruto was out at that time kicking ass. Oh who cares about specifics!? Naruto glanced behind him, the motorcyclist was gaining on him with the SUV right behind the cyclist. This wasn't looking good if they were all together. Then Naruto was shit out of luck at this point.

The black motorcycle gained speed and drove past Naruto's bright orange one. Was he running to? The black helmet glinted in the full moon's light and Naruto narrowed his eyes, not taking the chance. He swerved and sped up, now going a little over a hundred to get passed the man in full black leather biker gear. Black onyx eyes peered at him through the clear goggles. Naruto glared back at him and got in front of the racing motorcycle.

The SUV was slowing down since it couldn't match the speed of the bikes and it was losing gas faster than it normally would. The faster a car went the more fuel it used to keep it going at that speed. Naruto averted his gaze from the motorcyclist decked out in black and the quickly disappearing SUV. He looked ahead and noticed two trucks, driving side by side down the exit. Naruto growled lightly and sped up, wanting to get passed the other man before he was slowed down and caught. Naruto glanced over to check his speed and the man was ten feet in front of him already, speeding between the trucks the two cleared them.

The man in front swerved suddenly, Naruto frowned, wondering why he did that. The next minute something struck his tire, making it explode the front of his bike. Naruto braced himself as he hit the ground and skidded on the road, his leather jacket getting torn up and his skin feeling as if it were peeling off. He felt the bike land on him. A honk was heard as the trucks he had passed not two minutes before, moved to avoid him, running over his legs and winced as he heard the breaking of his own bones. The shock not letting him feel the pain.

Naruto's vision blurred once the pain hit him, he tried to move to get the bike off of him but he was to weak to do so. _'Shit,'_ Naruto thought trying to push himself up, before the humans could get to him and take them to their hospital. He would heal in the morning and they would try to experiment on him. That was something he wouldn't want anyone to do. He was no lab rat.

The trucks pulled off to the side of the road. The motorcyclist even stopped to look back. He pulled off the black helmet to see more clearly. Naruto couldn't see past the pain. He could feel the small rumble of the SUV getting closer as he lay there. "Get him to the hospital!" A voice yelled and two men pushed the motorcycle off Naruto.

"He's bleeding really bad!" One of the men yelled to the other and tried to move Naruto. Naruto lashed out, his fangs bared at them. His eyes were a deep crimson red even though he couldn't see. His wounds started to burn as they slowly healed shut. He let out a low feral growl and stayed on the ground since it pained him to much to move. His nails had grown to sharp points now. Nothing could stop him from killing everyone in the area once he was fully healed.

The one decked out in black pushed the humans away and cursed when he saw the SUV approaching at a steady speed, "I'll take him," He said and picked Naruto up slowly, taking him over to one of the guys trucks. "Take care of my motorcycle." he warned one of the men as he shoved the growling Naruto into the cab of a truck.

"But how will you know--," He slammed the truck door shut and glared, "I will know." He said and ran to the other side as the SUV stopped. He jumped in the drivers seat and pulled back onto the road, speeding down the street while the freaks in the SUV had to get around the wreckage. _' I'm an idiot for helping this man! They could have caught me and I had to be all noble and do the right thing. Should've just left him.'_ The thought went through Sasuke's mind.

"I'm screwed if they catch up to me. You dumb ass demon," Sasuke ranted needing to take it out on someone. It wasn't his fault those bastards were after him. But he also didn't need to get this demon into it either. If he was smart he would have left the demon behind to die. The demon was not his problem and he would have killed him if it was under different circumstances. He turned onto another highway, speeding up so he would definitely lose his followers.

Naruto groaned in the passengers seat, slowly waking up from the pain. He couldn't help his human side going blank from the pain leaving his demon self as his true form. Although his skin stayed the same he grew horns, wings, fangs, and claws. Although, he hadn't been in enough pain to change that much. He fought for control of himself even though the pain was still gut wrenching.

"Where the hell… A-am I?" he grunted in pain, his demon side fighting for dominance. Naruto never succumbed to his demon side unless he was in dire pain or in immediate danger. He didn't want to turn yet. Hopefully the man that had him wasn't out to kill him.

"You're in a car what the hell does it look like, baka," Sasuke snapped at him, wanting him to shut up already. His nerves were shot already since he had narrowly escaped the bastard twice tonight. That man was relentless when he wanted somebody dead. It pissed him off and now he was playing nurse with this idiot in the seat next to him, when all he would really like to do was open the door and shove him out.

He was a demon! Why was an angel helping a demon anyway? It was totally against both of their natures to help one another. Naruto winced as he started to sit up. Sasuke glared, "What the fuck are you doing?!" He asked angrily trying to keep his eyes on the road, "You're just going to hurt yourself more." Sasuke said rolling his eyes at the blond idiot.

Naruto winced at the throbbing in his legs and in his head. He noticed his clothes were torn and had blood spots on them. "Great… Now I have to get all new clothes." He mumbled making a face at them. Sasuke turned into another exit and looked at him like he was the stupidest person on the planet. "You worry about your clothes when you could have died back there," Sasuke asked shaking his head, "Idiot." he mumbled, slowing the speed as he neared a new city.

"What's your name anyway? Mister Asshole," Naruto mumbled rubbing his newly healed arm as his leg was almost healed now. It took longer for broken bones to heal. Sasuke sighed, not answering him. He was usually never this talkative. It was probably just the adrenaline running through his veins. The chase had gone on for a while until the blond had showed up. They paid each other back. "You can call me Sasuke," Sasuke mumbled and glanced over at the blonde.

"Okay then Sasuke, I'm Naruto, now that that's settled can we go get something to eat? I'm hungry," Naruto grumbled. Sasuke glanced at him and shifted into second gear so he would be able to go the speed limit. He wasn't going to drive the demon around. He wasn't about to do anything more for the idiot.

"I could care less if your hungry or not, I'm not getting caught just because you're hungry." he mumbled shaking his head. He had barely gotten free of that bastard, he wasn't about to get tracked down again. Naruto rolled his eyes at the man who's name had escaped his thoughts. Sure he was hot but there was something else about the raven man that set him off. What exactly had that SUV been chasing? Who exactly…

"What were they after you for," Naruto asked changing the subject. He wanted to know what deep shit he had gotten dragged into this time. Not that he minded, he was always in deep shit with somebody. Naruto saw the hesitation on the mans face right before he answered the question.

"I'm an angel…He wanted to experiment on me," He said unconsciously scooted away from Naruto. Angels were weaker than demons, but they had a quicker wit then demons did. Naruto just shrugged, not caring about the war either way.

"Then you should have told me so I could kill him," Naruto said bluntly. A surprised expression crossed Sasuke's features.

"What?"

"You heard me." Naruto said shaking his head. He didn't want to repeat himself. If he would have known Sake or Suzke was an angel he would have killed the man who was after him. He didn't need humans delving into things that were none of their concern. Damn insects…

Sasuke was baffled at Naruto's words. Demons would kill without asking what species you were. It was amazing at least one didn't. "Then I guess we will get along a little better, Naruto," Sasuke nodded, driving through the town slowly, trying to ignore the city lights that glinted off the hood of the vehicle. He would need to ditch this car soon. Oh well…

"Yeah Sutu," Naruto said, really trying to remember his name.

"It's Sasuke," Sasuke said angrily, the getting along would take a little longer to get used to. Naruto sat up a little more, only a dull pain and ache in his body. He healed faster than most since he was a pure demon unlike most of his followers.

"Just drop me off at the corner Sasuke," Naruto said getting his name right now. Naruto would probably forget it tomorrow though… Oh well. Sasuke frowned as he looked at Naruto out of the corner of his eye. He had no intentions of dropping the demon off at the corner. Naruto could rat him out.

"No," Sasuke said simply and ignored the dark glare Naruto sent him.

"What do you mean no," Naruto asked obviously pissed about being denied that request. He was a prince! He was never denied a request from someone who was possibly under him in ranking. Or _under _him. Naruto smirked at his thoughts and leaned back, ready to make a snide comment.

"I mean, I don't need you ratting me out to the man in the SUV," Sasuke glared at the road, wondering what made him so arrogant. He told people no millions of times. He should just accept the answer and get over himself. It wasn't only his ass on the line. It was Sasuke's too.

"Well if you wanted to keep me you could have just said so," Naruto smirked, placing his hand on Sasuke's knee, sliding it up ever so slightly. He wouldn't mind sharing a bed with Sasuke. It was just a matter of Sasuke wanting to share a bed with him, it would come in time. It always did. Sasuke jumped at his sudden exploration and grabbed his wrist roughly, keeping his eyes on the road.

Sasuke sent him a dark glare that could kill. "Remove your hand before I have the pleasure of doing it for you," He hissed and Naruto chuckled, pulling his hand back slowly, out of Sasuke's grip.

"I like feisty ones," Naruto chuckled, looking out the window as if nothing even happened. Sasuke growled lightly in the back of his throat, _'Bastard…'_ He thought shaking his head. Naruto had just been about to feel him up! And not he acted like nothing even happened. What an ass…

Sasuke drove into the next town after a few minutes. The cab of the truck was blessedly silent. He was glad Naruto was keeping to himself now. Sasuke had barely knew the mans name and then he started coming on to him. What.. What a man whore. Sasuke smirked at the term and glanced around for a place he could ditch the car.

Naruto searched too and he pointed to an abandoned building. "Ditch the truck behind there." He said quietly as if someone were listening to their conversation. Yeah… he was an idiot alright. Sasuke parked the truck behind the abandoned building anyway and shut it off, getting out. Naruto was already out of the car and waiting for Sasuke.

"You aren't my companion you know." Sasuke said.

"I know.""Then why are you waiting for me?""I think if we split up we will get caught. I'm pretty sure the guy in the SUV didn't miss my little demonic episode back there." Sasuke hesitated but nodded. Naruto wasn't as stupid as he thought. Amazing.

"Fine, lets get a hotel room then and we can possibly escape tomorrow." Sasuke said walking down the alley way. Naruto smirked following and grabbed Sasuke, forcing him against the wall. He didn't care if the raven haired man was uncomfortable. He enjoyed messing with the man for some reason, it was entertaining.

Naruto smirked as his body pinned Sasuke's to the brick wall of the abandoned building. Mice scurried past him, his aura scaring them off. Sasuke glared into the cerulean blue orbs that had him pinned with an amused look. No one had ever treated Sasuke this way. From somewhere deep inside him he actually liked it.. It was a sick and wrong feeling too. He had barely met the man.

Naruto's lips neared Sasuke's pale ones and Sasuke's cheeks heated up. He had never been kissed before. He didn't know if he wanted to kiss Naruto or shove him away. How was this man getting to him so easily!? Naruto's lips brushed against Sasuke's. Sasuke felt his hart rate speed up as he finally felt the cold brick at his back. He felt like he was getting warmer by the second. Naruto's breath was against Sasuke's cheek as he whispered to him.

"Do you want me Sasuke," Naruto asked, letting his voice fall into a husky tone. Sasuke couldn't think past what Naruto was doing to him. He could only feel him. Smell his spicy scent. See only him. Hear his sweet whispers. He could almost even taste those lips of his. Sasuke knew he wasn't in a trance since he could hear the tiny voice in the back of his head. Sasuke was actually liking what this man was doing to him!

"No." Sasuke said flatly, being able to cover up his emotions but not silence them. If he didn't cover it the declaration would have came out as a whimper. He would never submit to someone he barely knew. Or someone like Naruto! Naruto frowned as Sasuke said it so calmly. He would have had a human begging him for a kiss. But Sasuke… Sasuke was different.

"Well," Naruto said, his fun ruined. "Fine… Let's find the hotel then." Naruto said with a sigh as he walked down the alley way nonchalantly. Sasuke gaped at Naruto's actions. How could a man do something like that and just walk away? Why was Sasuke so pissed at himself for letting him walk away?! He didn't want what Naruto had promised him… Did he?

The thoughts swirled around Sasuke's head as he walked after Naruto to find a hotel. And hopefully find some peace for his restless mind.


	2. A Night To Remember

_**Gray Stained Windows**_

**_by: x-xFallenAndBrokenx-x_**

**Talking:** "Blah Blah"

**Thinking: **_'Blah Blah'_

**_Emphasis:_** Blah Blah _Blah Blah_** Blah Blah**

**Authors Note:** Sorry I haven't updated. This story is really hard to write quickly since it has so much detail in it. So does my other one but that was is easy for some reason o.o but yes. I hope you enjoy this chapter. IT HAS YAOI. WARNING IF YOU DONT LIKE IT GO AWAY. I warned you. Yaoi: BOYXBOY. NaruXSasu. Love it Enjoy it and be happy. I will update both of my stories for thanksgiving for you holiday lovers and I will be writing a oneshot as well. I just need to know which pairing you guys would like to see me write for in Naruto. So if you would leave me a message or drop by a review make sure you put a pairing in it =3. I will take the highest picked one. Thanks and I hope you enjoy.

The next night was almost as worse as the first. Naruto was being a very annoying sleeper. Talking in his sleep and cursing loudly when he woke up because of it. Sasuke couldn't sleep through his restless night. It was probably because he was wounded but Sasuke didn't care about him at the moment. He wanted to get some sleep too. The hot hotel room didn't help either. It sucked that he had to stay in during the day, just because Naruto had to. Sasuke was an angel damn it. His element was man with idiot syndrome finally woke up at dusk. He told Uchiha flat out he was taking a shower and if Sasuke tried to join he would slit his throat the next time. The first time he would rape him. Sasuke shuddered at the thought, disgusted mostly. He didn't even want to think about Naruto's naked body. Although… No Sasuke wasn't going to go there for his own sanity's sake. Naruto finished his shower after twenty minutes.

"Asshole," Sasuke grumbled, walking in to take his own shower. Usually he didn't cuss but this situation was starting to piss him off to no end. Why did he have to meet this idiot? This damn demon idiot!? This damn hot demon idiot!? Sasuke wasn't going to go on to that rant. It was a sin to think of another man that way. He wasn't about to become one of the fallen. An angel prince never did that. They never disobeyed God, even though homosexuality wasn't part of the ten commandments he wasn't about to chance much for a restful days sleep. Sasuke should have known he wasn't about to get one. Why was he dragging Naruto along anyway… Why did he follow Naruto to the same hotel? Impulse he supposed and washed his black hair. Naruto had used almost the whole bottle of shampoo they had left in the hotel room for its guests.

"He doesn't even have that much damn hair," he grumbled to himself as he finished washing up, Sasuke dried his hair with the towel and looked around for his clothes, noticing the door was cracked, "He better not have." It was all Sasuke walked out with the towel wrapped around his waist and Naruto was smirking, holding Sasuke's clothes out the window, "Talking about me in your shower?" He asked with a chuckle, "I think I enjoy people thinking about me while they're naked and wet." Naruto smirked and Sasuke felt his face light up with his blush.

"Don't be so cocky. I was talking shit about you." Naruto pouted at Sasuke's harsh words and shrugged, almost letting his clothes go, down to the sidewalk. Sasuke stepped forward. He wasn't going to humiliate himself and go down to the lobby with just a towel. The woman working had saw them both come in together. He wasn't going to look bad in the human realm. "Don't you dare." Sasuke warned and Naruto smirked,

"Then drop the towel." Sasuke's mouth almost dropped open at his words. Did this man truly think he was going to drop the towel just to get his clothes back, "You horny bastard." Sasuke growled out, wanting his clothes now more than ever. He was a very conservative person, not one to show his true feelings or his body to anyone. He wasn't about to for this blonde man in front of him. He would rather die a painful death than succumb to his sighed slightly and the clothes slipped more out of his hands, Sasuke took another step forward,

"Towel… Drop it." Naruto said in a demand more than a proposition. Sasuke frowned and the blush on his cheeks grew smirked at the man before him. This was truly becoming an amusing sight to behold. But what confused him was that most of the men he had would gladly drop their pants and towels for him. Sasuke was a challenge but he was enjoying it so far. Sasuke narrowed his gaze at the blond demon. "Just give me my clothes Naruto!" He growled. Naruto smirked at his sour mood and almost dropped his pants and grit his teeth going silent once again. "Fine." he grumbled and dropped the towel. It didn't embarrass him any it just made him feel uncomfortable around someone like the man standing in front of him.

Sasuke walked over a small blush coming to his cheeks as he caught Naruto's hot gaze before it slid down his nearly perfect body. His muscles were hard and taut due to the training he had endured to be one of God's chuckled and pulled his clothes back inside the window, holding them on his lap so then Sasuke wouldn't be able to get away so easily. Sasuke paused watching him and looked down at him when he got a few feet from Naruto. "Now may I have my clothes?" He asked hastily through clenched teeth. Naruto smirked and shook his head.

Sasuke could have punched him in just that one moment if he hadn't had enough self control to force himself not to touch the frustrating demon. Naruto dropped the clothes on the floor and stepped over them once he stood. He smirked and stepped closer to Sasuke. Sasuke stepped back clumsily. Naruto caught his wrist quickly and pulled the unsuspecting angel close to his body. Naruto could feel Sasuke's soft, cool skin just under the muscle shirt he had on. He fought the urge to lick his lips. Sasuke was glaring darkly at the blonde who held him hostage. Why couldn't he move? The question swirled around his head as he tried to find the answer in something logical.

Naruto smirked slightly as his cerulean eyes bore into Sasuke's onyx orbs. Lights flashed as cars drove under the street a story below them. Sasuke felt his racing heart against his chest as Naruto leaned closer to him. Naruto hadn't seen a man so delectable in his entire life time. All of that soft pale skin a vast contrast to the mans deep onyx eyes and black hair. His lips were an inch from Sasuke's.

The angel stopped fidgeting, not sure if he wanted this as well or if he should turn and run. Naruto's grip was strong on Sasuke's wrist so it would be useless to try right? Naruto could see the confusion in Sasuke's dark eyes as his lips closed the gap. A blush crept up to Sasuke's face as Naruto's lips brushed against Sasuke's pink lips. Naruto smirked slightly at this and pulled the unsuspecting angel closer. Naruto was about four or five inches taller than Sasuke so he had to lean down to reach his lips but that was alright with him. Sasuke couldn't help but kiss back. This was a sin. Wasn't it? Nothing could feel this nice without it being a sin.

Naruto felt Sasuke kiss back and he smiled into the kiss. This was much more enjoyable with two people willing. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist pulling him closer to him. His naked body was pressed against Naruto's fully clothed one. Sasuke couldn't hide the blush that covered his regularly pale cheeks which were now a bright red.

Naruto's hand slid down to Sasuke's ass and he pushed his hips forward into his own. Sasuke let out a small noise along with a small squeak. Naruto chuckled at that and kept their hips pressed together. This man looked delicious to him. He was going to devour each and every inch of him. Sasuke felt Naruto open his mouth slightly just before he started to nibble on Sasuke's lip. Shivers slid down his back like a gentle caress.

His wings were transformed into tattoo's that were etched into his back, going halfway to his thighs. Naruto's were the same but they were black instead of Sasuke's pure white. Naruto bit Sasuke's lip lightly and gently pulled on it, watching the virgin with amusement showing in his cerulean eyes. Sasuke felt his gaze so he opened his eyes, not noticing that he had closed them.

Sasuke clenched his fists at his sides, not wanting to be looked at like an idiot by him. Especially him. Sasuke felt his emotions drop at that and his body tense slightly, 'I can't like him.' He thought to himself and mentally shook the thought away, he needed to get away from him before this went any further than it was already. Sasuke pulled his lip away and pushed Naruto away from him, wiping his lips, "Asshole."Naruto raised an eyebrow at Sasuke's change in heart and chuckled to himself watching the angel in amusement, "I like feisty." Sasuke blushed darkly and noticed Naruto's eyes going down to his hips. Sasuke picked up the towel and covered his half erect member. Naruto chuckled, "Now I know I'm not the only one who enjoyed that little event." He said smirking triumphantly. Sasuke blushed deeply, "Shut the fuck up!"

"Watch your language," Naruto said smirking at him, the man was mocking him! Sasuke grit his teeth and walked over grabbing his clothes. Naruto smirked and smacked Sasuke's butt. "Later then."

"Go the fuck away." He growled and went to the bathroom getting dressed, Sasuke felt so dirty. So disgusting. He was an Angel for Christ's sake. He wasn't going to take that treatment from anyone. 'Ditch him.' The thought came to him with ease and he smirked. That would be the best way to get rid of the annoying asshole now wouldn't it? That was a great idea he had. He finished cleaning up and walked out, noticing Naruto was watching the news. He never pictured Naruto as the type of person to watch the news but who cares? Sasuke wouldn't have to deal with him for much longer anyways.

"Today's top story, two murderers are on the loose in Terrance County. Be on the look out for these men," A picture of Sasuke and Naruto popped up on the screen. Sasuke's heart stopped, he was surely going to die for this, his father was going to kill him for getting seen and possibly caught. "They will most likely be in your area. Keep your doors locked, the county wide curfew is at ten o'clock. If you have any questions, tips, or concerns please call the hotline at…" Naruto turned off the television cursing.

Naruto grabbed his jacket and his other weapons, strapping them on. Sasuke started to do the same, knowing he was going to say that they both had to split up if they wanted to get out of this unscathed. 'Good. So long ass--' his thought was interrupted by Naruto. "I think we should stay together just incase, so we both can figure out a plan to get out of this together and stay alive." Sasuke's heart dropped and his cheer was gone now.

"…Whatever." he grumbled knowing the man that was working shifts last night must have called by now if he saw the news. "Let's ditch this place then." Sasuke said still bummed about not being able to ditch Naruto. Damn persistent bastard who is to scared to be alone. Why couldn't they just have split up? Sasuke would've survived just fine without the asshole trailing behind him every five seconds wondering where the hell they were going.

Naruto and Sasuke wore their coats with their collars covering their faces as they walked out of the hotel casually. Cop car sirens were heard on the other street and Naruto kept walking along with Sasuke. Sasuke sighed slightly in relief, glad that he wasn't going to get caught to soon, "Don't be relieved yet." Naruto said his voice flat in tone, Sasuke was surprised he could even sound that way. But hey, there was a first time fore everything he guessed.

The cop cars rounded the corner and sped past him, skidding to a halt just outside of the hotel, other cop cars followed suit and the policemen jumped out of their vehicles. They dashed into the hotel and Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm yanking him forward unexpectedly, dragging him down a few alleyways. Sasuke stumbled and tripped, trying to keep up with the demons fast pace. Naruto jumped on a fire escape with ease, pulling Sasuke up in his arms, carrying him bridal style for some of the way up the fire escape.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Sasuke asked, angry as to why Naruto was carrying Sasuke like you would carry a woman after their wedding day. Naruto smirked lightly, "You can't say you don't like it because I surely do." A blush slid across Sasuke's cheek bones and his glare could have killed."I hate you."

"I know.""Good." Sasuke spat and Naruto set him down on the roof taking off his jacket and pulling out two black bandanas. "Here." He said dropping one on Sasuke's head as he put his own on. It covered his nose and mouth. Sasuke did the same, guessing it helped with the cold night and the fact that they were being searched for all over this county. "Now can you keep up or do I have to carry you again?" Naruto asked smirking and Sasuke gave him a glare.

"I think I can keep up bastard." Sasuke growled, standing up as he brushed the dirt from the roof off his black pants. Naruto smiled slightly under his bandanna. He was such a spirited one. To bad they would probably never meet again until after the war was over and done with. Then Naruto would have a taste of Sasuke Uchiha. Up close and personal.

"Thinking isn't what I need you to do." Naruto said and ran to the other side of the roof, jumping onto the next available roof. Sasuke followed him easily, not making as much noise as Naruto was. He was lighter than most men and women he knew. But that didn't mean he was weak. Fuck, why did everything have to go wrong when he met this brain dead demon?

After what seemed like forever but it could have only been an hour they reached the outskirts of town. Naruto jumped off of the building and landed easily on his feet like a cat would. Sasuke made a face and Naruto grinned up at him even though Sasuke couldn't see it. "I'll catch you if you're that scared." Sasuke concealed his blush and he looked away.

"I can get down myself thank you." He grumbled and jumped down landing just as gracefully as Naruto did. Naruto kept his grin as he turned around and started walking, slipping his hands into his jackets pockets. Sasuke followed, still angry he couldn't ditch this idiot. Naruto glanced back at him.

"What are you thinking?" He asked casually and Sasuke glared.

"None of your damned business." Sasuke said.

"For an angel you're pretty evil you know that?"

"So what.""Just stating a fact." Naruto said with a shrug and looked back to the street. Naruto noticed a bar on the side of the road near some other abandoned buildings and he sighed slightly, the biker bars always had the best men in them. That damned Sasuke wouldn't enjoy himself. Sure some would call sex an addiction but who gives a shit? It was a nice way to relieve the stress instead of ripping someone's throat out. Naruto glanced unconsciously back as Sasuke. Sasuke was fiddling with something in his hands.

Naruto watched him for a moment while his gaze slid down Sasuke's body once more, remembering all the bare flesh he got to see earlier. Sasuke glanced up and glared at Naruto. Why was he staring at him? Naruto just looked away a smile under the bandana that hid his identity. Naruto also remembered the softness of the mans lips against his own. It was truly pleasurable to feel that sort of connection with someone. All the other men he had kissed just wanted their share in what Naruto offered. Sasuke was different. In many ways.

Sasuke looked back down at the small necklace he had from his mother. It was said to be good luck. But meeting this idiot made him wonder if it even worked at all. Sasuke sighed as they passed the bar. He could really use a drink right now to get rid of this headache he had accumulated over the span of time being around Naruto. He couldn't get over how much Naruto annoyed him. He didn't even want to save the idiot but he didn't want to be exposed along with him.

Naruto sighed softly and pulled the bandana down as they walked through some trees and shrubbery a little ways away from the street so if a car passed the light wouldn't catch his face. "We need to get further away before sunrise and then find somewhere to sleep for the day." Naruto said and Sasuke nodded in agreement, trying to not make an argument arise.

Sasuke saw a few black sedans pass by on the street, knowing they were part of the order searching for them. Bastards were to persistent on finding the truth to everything even though the truth could sometimes kill them. After what seemed like a day they made it to an abandoned barn that was falling apart in places. Sasuke let out a long sigh, him being a prince he wasn't used to sleeping in such accommodations. Naruto glanced at Sasuke, him also not used to such low living. "I guess this is where we stay."

Sasuke nodded in agreement with a long sigh. He didn't want to be in a barn but he guessed there was no other place to be unless he wanted to lay in the bracken on the forest floor. And that was something he really didn't want to do. At least in a barn there was a roof over his head. Naruto shoved open the metal door and walked inside it, not waiting for Sasuke to follow, knowing already that he would.

After a minute of forcing himself to get over the smell he walked in as well. Naruto was starting to make a bed in the stale hay that was left behind over the years that it lay unused. Rats scurried around under some of the boards. Sasuke shuddered at the thought of the rats crawling up his body while he slept. Naruto glanced over at Sasuke and decided to use this to his advantage. "There is no more hay left in the barn that is good… So if you want to sleep on something soft you would have to sleep with me." Naruto blushed slightly at that and narrowed his eyes, believing there was truly no other hay around. He was to scared to go look so he wasn't going to say no. "Whatever." He mumbled and walked over he was keeping all of his clothes on if he had to be around that idiot. Naruto made a face when Sasuke didn't remove his jacket. He shrugged and laid down with his jacket on as well. Naruto put his hands behind his head as he looked up at the broken barn roof. Sasuke had his back to Naruto.

"So…" Naruto started and Sasuke sighed loudly.

"Do you have to talk every five minutes?"

"No."

"Then shut up." Sasuke said and closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep. He wanted to spend the least amount of time with Naruto than he needed to. And just sleeping was a relief. Naruto went silent when Sasuke told him to for once. He didn't want to tease or argue at the moment. It just pissed him off that Sasuke was such a bitch sometimes. Even though it was hot sometimes it wasn't all the time.

All Naruto wanted was to get laid was that so bad? Couldn't Sasuke suck it up for like twenty minutes or so? No obviously he couldn't even though it meant Sasuke would find pleasure in it too. He was so selfish. Naruto sighed and closed his cerulean eyes, hoping Sasuke would come around soon so he could move on. Sure he could have his choice on anyone else but his sights were set on the black haired angel that lay next to him, just inches away from Naruto's hands that longed to touch his pale skin.

Hopefully he will before this waiting and longing drove him insane!


	3. Snapping Twigs And Rising Desires

_**Gray Stained Windows**_

**_by: x-xFallenAndBrokenx-x_**

**Talking:** "Blah Blah"

**Thinking: **_'Blah Blah'_

**_Emphasis:_** Blah Blah _Blah Blah_** Blah Blah**

**Authors Note: Yay! I met my deadline! Lol. I hope you like this chapter =3 It get's a little hawt. HAWT. XD But yeah, who's the old man? You'll find out next chapter. YAOI WARNING NOW. LEMON IS COMING UP SOON (in chapter four). But is it between the two? NO XD. Just Kidding. Happy New Years if I don't get my next Chapter out for my other story. But Im starting on a new story. ENJOY!**

The next evening was hell for Naruto. He hadn't gotten much sleep since the sun had made the barn so damn hot. He ran a hand through his unclean hair and made a face, wanting to take a shower. He glanced at Sasuke who hadn't woken up yet. He scowled lightly and walked to the barn doors. If Naruto didn't have sex soon he knew he was going to be angrier than shit for the next few days. Some would say it was an addiction but it wasn't. Demons fed of people's emotions and blood was just a bonus. With Sasuke all Naruto would receive was loathing.

Naruto walked out into the dimly lit night. The frogs croaked in a nearby stream and crickets chirped their songs. His cerulean gaze landed on the dying grass below his feet and he glanced back at Sasuke's resting figure. Why was he staying around here with the idiot anyway? Naruto could take care of himself. Pausing, he remembered how Sasuke had risked his own life to save him. Naruto made a face and sighed, he owed the angel to stay and protect him as well. Just like Sasuke would protect him too.

"Damn it all to Hell," Naruto mumbled to himself, once again running his fingers through his unkempt hair. He wanted a cigarette but he knew that they couldn't get one anywhere near here. Naruto ignored his frustration and took to walking to the stream. He was going to take a bath, even though the stream had to be cold at this time even if the sun had shined on the surface. He found the slow running stream and measured it with his eyes. It had to be at least four feet deep.

Undressing, he set his folded clothes on a boulder that sat on the bank of the stream. Naruto tested the water and grit his teeth at how cold it was. It would have to do. He walked to the belly of the water and closed his eyes as he got used to the temperature. He started to wash the sweat off that had accumulated on his skin in the barn. It was going to be hell without soap for a while but he would just have to deal with the inconvenience. Naruto hadn't gone through survival training for four years just to whine over a fucking bar of soap.

As Naruto bathed in the stream not far from the barn, the angel stirred as his onyx orbs opened to the dark and warm barn. Sasuke scowled and rubbed his sore eyes as he sat up slowly. He glanced over to where he had last seen Naruto before he fell into his, not so peaceful, slumber. Sasuke almost cursed aloud when he saw just a bed of hay. His scent still hung in the air but his presence wasn't in the barn. Sasuke stood and brushed the hey off his jacket, walking out of the barn. He heard the stream and frowned when he heard a light splashing._'He's bathing. Wait until he get's back.' _Sasuke thought to himself. His body wouldn't listen as he followed his ears to the stream. Sasuke touched a tree to steady himself and he glanced around the large oak. He saw Naruto's back in the dim moonlight that peeked through the trees. The water sparkled in the grey shine. But Sasuke wasn't paying attention to the water. He was paying attention to the hot mess in the water.

Naruto's back muscles rippled as he cleaned off his chest, his tattooed wings showed his superiority and his species. Demon. He was a prince, Sasuke's eyes glinted at the realization as he looked at the insignia on his back. He didn't make a noise as he went back to watching Naruto. He licked his lips but it didn't help much since his mouth had gone dry. How he would like to run his tongue over that tawny skin of his. His gaze dropped a little lower and he almost growled when he noticed the water covered his rear from Sasuke's view. If he wanted he could just slip in with him….

'_What the fuck am I thinking!? He's a demon! Not just that he's a prince demon! Father would kill me if he found me with the enemy's prince.'_ Him being a prince himself, he could lose his royal stature. Sasuke's eyes traced their way back to Naruto as he washed his hair. Damn his high standings. If he was human he would ravish that body until they both were spent and panting covered with sweat. A blush lined Sasuke's pale cheeks as he thought about that and he shook his head, He couldn't holy beings didn't diminish their virtue like that.

Naruto sighed when he felt clean and ran his hand through his clean blond hair. It was still silky to the touch. He closed his eyes, just taking a few breaths. He had one moment of peace in water but that was all he was aloud to witness. Once he was out of the water it was back to running. Back to hiding like a coward until his father croaked off. Then he could finally stand and fight against the angels that tried to take him down.

He slowly started to get out of the pool when he caught the angels scent. _'Sasuke… Not much of an angel are you? More like a peeping tom.' _Naruto thought with a small smile gracing his lips. He grabbed his jeans, pulling them on. Sasuke walked out from the trees, "There you are. You could have told me you were leaving the barn." Sasuke said angrily and Naruto shrugged as he pulled on his shirt, starting to button it up.

"I believe you already knew where I was ten minutes ago." Naruto chuckled and grabbed the rest of his clothes, putting them on as well. A crimson blush covered Sasuke's cheeks. "I don't know what you mean." Sasuke defended, trying to play the accusation off like it was nothing more than Naruto's imagination running amok. Naruto looked at him with a cocked brow and shook his head, "You are a really bad liar." He said as he pulled on his boots and stood up slowly. He approached the angel like an animal stalking its prey.

Tilting Sasuke's chin up, their gazes met and Sasuke's ever present blush littered his cheeks once again. Naruto leaned down, as if to kiss him but dodged Sasuke's pink tinted lips, whispering in his ear, "If you wanted to join that would have just been fine with me." Naruto chuckled, licking Sasuke's ear. Sasuke shuddered in response and Naruto pulled away, not wanting to take advantage of the innocent man who stood before him. That would make everything a lot less fun. He would wait until Sasuke came to him by himself. Naruto was never one to chase after another and he wasn't about to change just for a hot piece of tail that batted his lashes at him.

Sasuke almost groaned in frustration when the blond stepped away from him. He could feel all the blood already draining into his loins. Sasuke could just strangle the demon bastard who smirked at him! Sasuke was about to turn away when Naruto caught his arm, pulling Sasuke a little closer, "You want me, yet you try and walk away?" He asked with a small smile on his lips as his free hand slid down to Sasuke's hips.

"I don't try. I was going to until you grabbed me." Sasuke growled half-heartedly as he tried to get away. He didn't struggle to hard in case Naruto wanted to finish what he had already started with him. The thought excited Sasuke more than what he was already. Naruto chuckled, pulling the angel boy closer. He felt Sasuke's excitement on his hip which sparked a match in Naruto's mind. It wouldn't be hard for Naruto to screw him but for some reason he wanted to take his time with this one.

Naruto leaned forward and nibbled at Sasuke's ear, receiving a shutter of appreciation from Sasuke. Sasuke's fighting died down instantly as Naruto licked Sasuke's neck, his fangs grazing against his skin. He savored the scent and taste of Sasuke's skin. He was so soft yet his heart was so hard. Naruto did his best to not bite into the boys neck as his right hand slid up Sasuke's arm, knowing he wouldn't fight or run anymore.

"You want this Sasuke…" Naruto whispered against the angels skin. Like what he was saying was a dirty secret and what Sasuke heard was a guilty pleasure. Naruto's fingertips played beneath the hem of Sasuke's shirt, barely brushing the pale soft skin. Sasuke hummed an answer, not being able to think straight. Naruto's touches were intoxicating him. Just like his scent and voice. For a reason that Sasuke couldn't begin to elaborate on, he wanted this. He wanted this more than anything. It was a far from innocent thought but Sasuke was tired of being perfect and trying to act up to his fathers standards.

A part of him thought of this as a way of getting back at his father, but another part just wanted Naruto. Even if he was an annoying bastard who was technically his enemy. Sasuke didn't even know him well. That's what made this so simple and easy to do. He could just walk away from the consequences. Naruto's hand slid further up Sasuke's shirt, his cold fingers brushing against Sasuke's taught nipples as Naruto nipped and kissed at Sasuke's neck, not caring if they were out in the open.

"Take off your shirt." Naruto said huskily against Sasuke's skin and Sasuke shivered at the voice. It was now or never. As Sasuke's mind buzzed with excitement and the rational part warred with his wants Naruto growled, turning him around as he took it off for him. Naruto slid his hands along Sasuke's abs and Sasuke shivered at the cold night air. Naruto licked Sasuke's shoulder and Sasuke reached up, grabbing and tugging at Naruto's hair, encouraging him. Naruto slowly moved down to his shoulder blade, forcing Sasuke to let go of his hair.

Sasuke let out a soft noise and grit his teeth, trying not to make another noise. Naruto grazed his fangs on Sasuke's pale skinned back. He licked his wing tattoo that showed he was indeed an angel. He snaked one of his arms, tracing the tattoo with a smirk on his face, surprised he was letting Naruto touch him like this. He paused, seeing the insignia of royalty just in the middle of his back. The three pronged crown seemingly sized Naruto up.

"What the hell.." He growled and pushed Sasuke away. Oh god was he in deep shit. What if he had done worse with Sasuke? Why didn't he say something!? Sasuke frowned, stumbling as Naruto had pushed him away. His cheeks were flushed and he was thoroughly confused. He couldn't think rationally anymore so he asked Naruto, "What's wrong?" Naruto snarled darkly at the naïve angel. If he would have had sex with Sasuke he would have signed his death warrant and personally handed it over to his father. His father wanted Sasuke dead. If Naruto had actually succumbed to his urges he would have been in deeper shit than he would have thought possible. "You're their god damned prince! You didn't fucking tell me!?" Naruto growled, running his hand through his hair, hoping he wouldn't be dead just for touching him that hesitated at the realization. "I'm sorry.." He mumbled and Naruto growled, "You're sorry? You're fucking sorry?!" he asked cringed back and looked away, "You didn't tell me you were a royal either." He pointed out and Naruto growled deep in his throat. "Fucking idiot!" He growled and winced, covering his left eye with the heel of his hand. He didn't need to go demonic. Not in front of an angel who could barely protect himself. Naruto sat down on the rock, "Go back to the fucking barn."Sasuke hesitated, a little hurt at his sudden dismissal. Sasuke glared darkly. "No." He said shaking his head as he crossed his arms defiantly over his chest. He started to think straight enough now. "You can't just tease me and send me away you asshole." Sasuke said simply, not willing to go back to the barn unsatisfied. He wanted to be selfish, just this once he wanted something that would please him, whether it be rational or not he didn't give a shit. "I want you Naruto." Sasuke said simply and Naruto cringed at his words. His body wanted to fulfill Sasuke's wish but his mind was thinking otherwise. He never listened with his heart or body when it came to life or death. He wouldn't spoil Sasuke like he did the humans that were minor play toys who he had once and left. Sasuke would make him want for more. Naruto wouldn't give into the urge.

"Go jack off somewhere.""No.""Yes!" Naruto growled, just on the brink of losing control. "No!" Sasuke fought back, not scared of anything. He would deal with the consequences to his wanting later. Right now he wanted this. Sasuke walked towards him and Naruto side-stepped him easily, getting out of his reach, "Don't do this to me Sasuke." Naruto said shaking his head. Sasuke glared darkly and looked at him.

"I'm not doing it to you. You feel the same way. Just please…" He said reaching out to touch him. Naruto heard a twig break and he moved instantly, grabbing Sasuke, pulling him close. A gun went off and it hit Naruto in the shoulder. Naruto growled and his eyes flashed red. Another shot and it grazed Naruto's cheek as he protected Sasuke, "Get your shirt and run." Naruto growled, pushing him away as he pulled out his own gun from his holster in his boot.

Naruto shot blindly, not being able to see at once. His eyes adjusted and his ears focused as he heard more footsteps approaching. "Fuck." He growled and grabbed Sasuke's arm before he could put on his shirt. He pulled Sasuke across the stream, slipping on the mossy rocks but catching his balance before he fell. Sasuke tried to keep up but it was hard for him. Angels didn't have the endurance and strength like that of a demon.

Naruto ran to the forest quickly, practically dragging Sasuke. Damn persistent humans. How the hell did they find them so quickly? Naruto's earlier distraction didn't help much either as his groin ached without the satisfaction it craved from a certain person. Naruto didn't bother to ask Sasuke if he was okay, knowing if he took the time their asses would be caught. Naruto pushed through the brambles quickly, making sure he kept a grip on Sasuke's arm. He still heard the pursuers footsteps as they tumbled through the unfamiliar landscape of fallen trees and dying bracken.

Naruto tried to see through the nearly black trees as he pulled Sasuke along. He looked for a hole that would take them under the rooted trees. There were always sinkholes around somewhere in a forest. Naruto slowed and let his now red eyes survey the landscape. The pain in his shoulder was tolerable and the sting on his cheek felt like it was barely there. Naruto's eyes brightened as he found what he was looking for. He shoved Sasuke forward, noticing how tired he was. "Get in there." Naruto whispered and Sasuke followed his orders, getting into the hole. It was small but Naruto could squeeze in. Sasuke seemingly disappeared. Naruto grabbed a newly fallen branch and jumped in the hole, covering the small hole with the branch. Naruto glanced around in the cool dark hole. Sasuke touched his arm and Naruto glanced at him. He felt around and found his face. He pressed a finger to Sasuke's lips. Sasuke nodded in understanding and Naruto heard the footsteps over their heads. The bracken had hardened and logs had fallen over the roots. Although it was cramped it would have to do to hide. The footsteps stopped just above Naruto's head, dirt crumbled onto his jacket but he stayed still. "Inuzuka to Aburame." The deep male voice said into what seemed to be a microphone. The buzzing annoyed Naruto's ears but he stayed silent. The buzz of the microphone started and another male voice answered the human. "Aburame, speak.""I think we've lost them." The Inuzuka voice said. There was a sigh on the other end of the microphone.

"Come back to headquarters. Those woods are dangerous. Especially at night." Aburame said and The footsteps started off. "Right, We shot one of them. We might be able to follow the blood trail tomorrow." Naruto closed his eyes as the voice started to fade. Just fucking great. His shoulder started to ache a little more since the dirt was getting into his wound. Sasuke looked up at him, "You okay?" Sasuke whispered, his voice barely audible. Naruto nodded and gently patted Sasuke's cheek to tell him he was. After a few more minutes of silence, Naruto listened to the woods as they grew silent once again.

Waiting for about ten more minutes Naruto climbed out of the hole and reached in, grabbing Sasuke's hand. He pulled him up and noticed he didn't have his shirt anymore. Sasuke shook his head, "I left it in the hole." He said softly, "They don't have my scent."

Naruto hesitantly nodded, knowing they would both be dead if they had Sasuke's scent. "We need to move." Naruto said running a hand through his hair, knowing they would have the streets blocked off. Naruto closed his eyes and snapped his fingers, "We need a phone." Naruto said and Sasuke hesitated, rubbing his arm.

"What?" Naruto asked and Sasuke sighed, "I don't want to split up." Naruto clenched his fists lightly, "We're not. Because apparently, you can't protect yourself." Naruto growled lowly at him and Sasuke looked away, ashamed that he couldn't do anything. It wasn't his fault, he was born with these genetics. He wasn't asked for the kind of life he wanted.

"Sorry." Naruto grumbled, knowing he was just pissed off because he was wounded. "Let's just find a phone." He mumbled, not knowing where he would get one in the middle of a dark wooded area. Sasuke sighed at his apology but nodded, knowing Naruto needed his shoulder looked at, but also knowing they could get caught if they move toward the other city. Naruto and him started walking through the forest, searching for a way to the road. After what seemed to be hours but it was only about thirty minutes they found one. Naruto leaned against a tree trunk, ignoring the burn and ache of his shoulder. Sasuke hesitated, not knowing what to do. "And now we wait." Naruto pointed it out like it was obvious. Sasuke ran a hand through his black hair but nodded lightly. He was shocked, unsatisfied, scared and just plain tired. He hadn't slept well last night and now this whole thing was unfolding in front of him. He hoped he could trust Naruto and he was right to place his trust in him, even if he was a demon.

Sasuke rubbed his forehead angrily as he sat down, resting his arms on his knees. They were going to have to wait a while for anyone to drive down this road. But Naruto didn't seem to mind the wait. Sasuke just hoped it wouldn't be past Sunrise when they found somebody. It would most likely be a deathtrap for Naruto.

Naruto racked his brain as he tried to remember the number. He had given it to him but he must have lost it and or ripped it up. Naruto sighed lightly and started mumbling numbers to himself. Sasuke made a face as he looked up at Naruto. He paused when he heard numbers come out of his mouth. "Don't fucking tell me you don't even know what number to call!" Sasuke growled and smacked himself in the forehead, "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Shut the hell up!" Naruto growled angrily and Sasuke rolled his eyes, "I knew you were an idiot. I just never knew the extent of your stupidity." Sasuke grumbled, even more pissed now. How in the hell did he mix himself up with an idiot like him? Was God punishing him for his thoughts or what? Because it certainly felt like it!

Naruto snapped his fingers, "Got it." He said and smirked down at the angel, "Ha ha. You can have your doubts and shove them up your hot, tight little ass." Naruto chuckled and Sasuke blushed darkly, "Oh fuck off." Sasuke mumbled, not being to friendly about the perverted jokes. Naruto hadn't exactly helped him much in that department of his anatomy. Or in any other!

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the angel but shrugged, "You're being a very ugly angel right now." Naruto said simply, glad he was calling someone he could actually have sex with and not get attached. Although Naruto knew he would be imagining Sasuke writhing underneath him instead. Naruto shrugged lightly and regretted it as pain spiked up in his shoulder. Sasuke resumed ignoring him, not wanting to talk to him much anymore. Gods he was so infuriating.

"Headlights." Naruto said and narrowed his gaze as he saw a dirty old truck, "Not an SUV." He said in relief and raised his thumb. Hitch hikers, regular around here but not at night. Naruto just hoped they would pull over. The tuck slowed and pulled over to the side, the window rolled down, "Need a ride?" An old man asked and Naruto nodded, "Yeah. Can he ride in the cab with you? He lost his shirt to a wolf." Naruto said, ignoring the sharp glare from Sasuke. The man nodded, "Sure." He said and He winked at Sasuke, hoping in the back of the truck as Sasuke reluctantly walked over to the passengers side, getting into the cab. "Thank you for this." Sasuke said once he shut the door and the old man nodded, "It's dangerous out here at night." He said as he pulled off the side of the road.

"Have anywhere you really need to get to?" He asked as he glanced at Sasuke. Sasuke was looking back at Naruto. The bitter wind whipped at his hair and duster as he leaned against the side of the truck. He had his eyes closed. "Yeah," Sasuke said absentmindedly, "To a phone if you would."


End file.
